Suara
by ambudaff
Summary: Soren selalu antusias saat menceritakan Kesatria Ga'Hoole, Eglantine tahu itu.


**SUARA**

_Eglantine, Soren dan rekan-rekan kepunyaan Kathryn Lasky_

_Diambil dari versi buku, bukan versi film_

_Spesial untuk Owliv! #pelukpakesayap_

_Rate K+, family_

-o0o-

_Krek_.

Calon burung hantu itu berusaha mematuk kulit telur tempatnya berlindung selama ini, untuk tumbuh dan berkembang sempurna. Sekarang saatnya untuk keluar. Sekarang saatnya melihat dunia!

Di luar telur sudah terdengar suara-suara ribut. Suara burung hantu jantan dewasa, burung hantu betina dewasa, dan burung hantu jantan anak-anak! Berarti, ia tidak sendiri. Paling tidak, ia bukan satu-satunya anak burung hantu di sini!

"_Dia mulai keluar_!" suara burung hantu betina dewasa itu berseru tertahan.

"_Itu gigi telur_!" suara burung hantu jantan dewasa menimpali.

"_Gigi telurku lebih besar kan, Da?"_ suara burung hantu anak-anak. Tetapi—ada rasa tak enak mendengarnya. Rasa tak ingin mendengarnya. Sesak.

"_Apa yang terjadi pada gigi telurku, Mam_?" suara burung hantu anak-anak yang lain. Nah, yang ini berbeda! Ada rasa senang mendengarnya. Rasa seperti kau akan dilindungi. Rasa seperti kau akan diselimuti dengan sayapnya, dan ia akan menjilat-jilat bulumu!

Calon anak burung hantu dalam telur itu sudah tak tertahankan lagi, cangkang telurnya retak. Kemudian terbelah. Jelas terlihat sesosok kecil terbalut cairan berwarna pucat muncul dari dalamnya.

"Perempuan!" burung hantu betina dewasa itu menjerit, bahagia.

Dan suara-suara yang tadi juga muncul lagi. Suara burung hantu jantan dewasa. Suara burung hantu anak-anak yang tak begitu enak didengar. Suara burung hantu anak-anak yang enak didengar.

Dan burung hantu anak-anak yang enak didengar itu mendekat. "Eglantine—" sahutnya pelan, mengulang apa yang disebut ibunya—burung hantu betina dewasa—tadi.

Gumpalan kecil basah yang mulai mengering itu membuka matanya. 'Hai—' suaranya pelan.

-o0o-

Bukan maksud membeda-bedakan, tetapi selalu akan ada saja rasa memilih pada tiap orang. Er ... maksudnya pada tiap burung hantu. Seperti pada Eglantine ini. Ia lebih suka bersama Soren, kakaknya nomer dua, dibanding dengan bersama Kludd, kakak sulungnya.

Bukan maksud memilah-milah, tetapi setiap kali berada bersama, Soren selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Eglantine gembira. Mendongeng ulang dongeng-dongeng yang pernah diceritakan Da atau Mam. Bercerita hal-hal lain, se-sepele apapun itu. Bernyanyi. Mendengarkan celotehannya. Dan bukannya segala keluhan-keluhan ketus itu.

Eglantine sangat senang mendengarkan Soren mengulang cerita Da tentang Kesatria Ga'Hoole. Ucapannya penuh semangat! Suaranya sangat khas jika ia sedang mendongengkan Kesatria Ga'Hoole ini. Apalagi kalau Soren sudah berdiri, berbaris dengan semangat. Mengepak-ngepakkan sayap dengan kuat. Penampilannya sudah seperti Kesatria Ga'Hoole saja. Er ... kalau memang seperti itulah Kesatria Ga'Hoole, soalnya kan mereka belum pernah melihat seperti apa Kesatria Ga'Hoole itu—

Habis itu mereka bermain, berlari seputaran sarang, saling berkejaran, tertawa-tawa, dan akhirnya kecapaian. Duduk atau berbaring, lalu Soren akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu apa saja. Kadang sepertinya Soren mengarang sendiri lagunya, soalnya Eglantine belum pernah mendengar Da atau Mam menyanyikannya.

Hidup sebagai seekor burung hantu itu indah.

-o0o-

Tapi, tidak hari ini!

Soren sedang mengintip-ngintip ke luar sarang, menantikan Da dan Mam kembali dari perburuan. Eglantine sedang asyik mendengarkan Mrs. Plithiver bersenandung sambil membersihkan sarang. Kludd tak jelas sedang apa, tapi yang jelas Eglantine MELIHATNYA menekankan kaki kirinya pada tubuh Soren, mendorongnya—

—dan Soren jatuh seketika dari sarang di atas pohon berpuluh meter tingginya itu!

Empedal Eglantine bagai jatuh di kaki saat itu juga!

Tapi Kludd malah memasang wajah tak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan matanya mengancam.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Eglantine bergegas mendekati Mrs. Plithiver. Setengah berbisik agar tak terdengar oleh Kludd, ia menceritakan pengamatannya tadi.

Ternyata Mrs. Plithiver juga 'melihat'. Walau bukan dengan matanya, tetapi ular buta itu memang sensitif.

Bergegas ia melata menuruni pohon. Dari atas, samar-samar Eglantine bisa mendengar Mrs. Plithiver bercakap. Ia menemukannya! Mrs. Plithiver menemukan Soren! Tapi bagaimana ia bisa membantu Soren kembali naik ke sarang?

Lama tak terdengar apa-apa. Sepertinya Mrs. Plithiver pergi, entah ke mana. Mungkin ke sarang tetangga. Mungkin ia minta bantuan dari ular pelayan di sarang tetangga, Hilda.

Eglantine menanti dengan tegang. Selain karena cemas apakah Soren bisa ditolong, ia juga takut nasib yang sama akan menimpa dirinya! Kludd begitu kejam!

Tapi pertolongan itu tak datang! Suara-suara di luar—suara burung-burung hantu dewasa lain—itu memang tak bisa terdengar oleh makhluk lain. Burung Hantu Barn memang lebih peka mendengar. Dan Eglantine memasang telinga dengan seksama—burung-burung hantu itu tidak mengembalikan Soren ke sarang seperti yang seharusnya!

Soren diculik!

.

.

.

.

.

—hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan pada Da dan Mam. Soren diculik!

Tentu saja Mam panik. Dan Da gusar, tetapi mereka tak bisa berbuat lain. Mrs. Plithiver saja kembali dengan tangan—kalau saja ia punya tangan—kosong. Dan Mam panik. Tapi tak bisa berbuat lain.

Eglantine merasa seluruh empedalnya hilang! Ia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan Soren!

Ia tak akan mendengar suara Soren lagi! Ia tak akan tertawa mendengar lelucon Soren. Ia tak bisa mengadu tentang apapun lagi pada Soren—

-o0o-

Tragedi demi tragedi susul menyusul. Kludd bertengkar dengan Mrs. Plithiver, dan nyaris membunuhnya. Mrs. Plithiver pergi. Kludd pergi tak lama berselang.

Klimaksnya adalah saat penculikan dirinya! Saat Soren diculik, ia terjatuh dan tak ada orang tua mendampingi. Jadi penculiknya dengan mudah menangkapnya.

Tapi saat penculikan Eglantine, mereka menculiknya di saat Da dan Mam sedang mendampinginya belajar terbang! Mereka ada, dan bertarung mati-matian mempertahankannya. Sayang jumlah mereka lebih banyak, mereka menang—dan Da beserta Mam—Eglantine tak tahu apakah ia kuat menyebutnya—sepertinya Da dan Mam sudah kembali ke alam sana. Ke _glaumora_—

Eglantine tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua burung hantu yang ia sayangi sudah tak ada. Bahkan ular pelayan yang baik itu entah ke mana. Ia tertinggal sendirian—

—dan di tempat penyekapan ini, mereka terus menerus mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Kata-kata yang itu-itu saja. Dan anehnya, lama kelamaan, kata-kata itu saja yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala Eglantine.

'_Tyto sekarang dan selamanya, begitu murni, begitu hebat! Yang utama! _

Nyaris saja ia tak akan menjadi burung hantu yang sadar akan dirinya—

-o0o-

Entah bagaimana, Eglantine merasa, ia bisa berada dalam kumpulan anak-anak burung hantu yang terjatuh. Dari cerita-cerita yang ia dengar kemudian setelah ia sadar sepenuhnya, hari itu seluruh Pohon Ga'Hoole Agung sibuk! Menyelamatkan anak-anak burung hantu yang terjatuh, berdarah-darah, dan dalam keadaan tak sadar. _Trance_. Terus menerus menggumamkan 'Tyto' dan keagungannya.

Yang tersibuk tentu saja awalnya adalah chaw Penyelamatan, tetapi setelah itu, semua burung hantu sibuk membantu. Semua anak-anak burung hantu berhasil diselamatkan, berhasil disembuhkan.

Tetapi mereka belum bisa dikembalikan kesadarannya. Eglantine tak ingat ini. Yang jelas, samar ia mendengar suara yang ia sangat kenal. Yang sangat ia rindukan. Tapi ia tak bisa menghubungkannya. Ia tak tahu suara siapa itu. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ia sangat mengenalnya!

Eglantine ingat kemudian ketika mereka sedang mengagumi batu-batuan indah yang dibawa oleh pedagang keliling, Mag, bersamaan dengan saat harpa dimainkan. Tak sengaja.

Ingatannya mulai terkumpul. Kesadarannya mulai tergabung. Dan ia ingat suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu!

"Eglantine?"

"Soren?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Madame Plonk adalah penyanyi termerdu yang pernah ia dengar!

Jadi, Soren juga ada di Pohon Ga'Hoole Agung. Perlahan-lahan ia mendengar semua cerita kakaknya tersayang ini. Cerita bahwa ia berhasil kabur dari St Aegolius. Cerita tentang teman-temannya, saat mereka kabur dari St Aggie. Saat mereka kemudian berhasil sampai ke Pohon Ga'Hoole Agung.

Tapi Eglantine juga melihat ada sesuatu dalam mata Soren.

Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat serius.

-o0o-

Ezylryb. Guru kesayangan Soren, akhirnya berhasil dibebaskan, dengan kerja sama yang kompak dalam Chaw of the Chaw! Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, Otulissa, Martin dan Ruby!

Mereka kembali!

Ezylryb memimpin rombongan kembali ke Pohon Ga'Hoole Agung. Seluruh Pohon bergetar oleh sorak sorai!

Eglantine terpaku saat memandang rombongan itu mendekat.

Ia tahu sekarang.

Kakaknya. Soren. Ia tahu bagaimana nada _suara_ Soren saat ia mendongengkan Kesatria Ga'Hoole di sarang dulu.

Dan ia tahu, bahwa dongeng itu menjadi nyata. Dengan kakaknya berada di dalamnya.

Soren. Kesatria Ga'Hoole.

**FIN**


End file.
